User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 7- Exodus
Main Plot: Autumn/Regina (The cheerleaders are practicing on the football field. Autumn and Althea are watching) Megan: Oh my god emo twins alert. (Regina and Megan walk over to them as they get up to leave) Regina: What are you freaks doing over here? Althea: For starters watching your routine. A bunch of monkeys can do better choreography than you. Autumn: Nice one. Megan: If I recall I thought witches couldn't be out in the sun. Autumn: Witches melt and that's vampires. We hate the sun. And also you 2 are the biggest bitches Van Buren has to offer. And most of the girls here don't even like you. And answer number 2 we can stay here as much as we want. Althea: Lucky for you we're leaving. Autumn: Yeah let's go get Chinise, Japanese, Mexican, Thai, Italian and Indian food and invite the others at my place. Althea: Ooh sounds good. Later bitches. (Althea and Autumn get their bags asnd a journal falls out Autumn's bag without her noticing) Megan: Hey count freakula! Wait let's keep this. Regina: And see what she has in there. Emo bitch. Opening Sub Plot: Kristen/Andrew/Althea (The next day at school) Kristen: Ahh you've got those jeans on. Andrew: They're just jeans. Kristen: No they're your "gonna talk to a girl jeans." and by girl I mean "speacial girl" Who's the lucky lady? Andrew: You know. Kristen: Just ask out Althea already. Andrew: Dude! I'm not ready yet. Kristen: Andrew! It's not like she asked you to have sex with her at this minute. Stop being so uptight. Andrew: Should I ask her out like now? Do you think she likes me. Kristen: Dude. Calm down. I'll just talk to her and probably set up something for the two of you. Andrew: Really? Thanks Kristen. You're so going to heaven! Kristen: I know. (Kristen and Andrew hug. The bell rings as they go to first period.) Third Plot: Aqua (At lunch Christian comes up next to Aqua and Jayley) Christian: So one of you ladies wanna get outta here and get some sex? Or how's about we have a threesome? Aqua: Security! (Jayley splashes water on Christian) Jayley: Skeez off jockstrap! Christian: Freaks. (Christian leaves from their table) Jayley: He was just trying to flirt with us. Lots of guys do that in high school. Aqua: Oh. Jayley: So ever dated any teen billionaires or teen models? Aqua: Jacques Filange, he was both. Jayley: Wow. Aqua: I know. Teach me to be like everyone else here! Jayley: Stick with me and you'll be a normal teen. Main Plot: Autumn/Regina (Autumn sits with hher friends) Autumn: Oh crap. Payson: What's wrong? Autumn: I took my bag home with me but somehow my diary's not there. Althea: It probably fell out. Nathan: Who takes a diary to school? And why do you? Autumn: So time goes by duh. Or someone stole it. Althea: Why would I steal your diary? Autumn: Cause you accused Kristen and I of looking in your journal there's a big difference between diaries and song books. Kristen: Plus I wasn't there so it can't be me. Andrew: And I hate diaries why would I steal it? Payson: I never read it either even if it is all sappy and girliness. Autumn: Nathan? Nathan: Oh hell no. I respect your privacy Autumn. Autumn: I wonder who did. If it's a jock,. I'll put wasabi in his jockstrap. Or better yet a spicy tuna roll. Kristen: Look a bitch on stage. (Regina goes on stage) Regina: Hello fellow Van Buren students. I have a story that's more of an autobiography. (Regina holds up Autumn's diary) Autumn: Oh no. Regina: "Dear diary. Most embarrassing moments when I was 12 I used to stuff my bra since that one summer when I did a swan dive at the community pool off the diving board and my top fell off." (Alot of students laugh. Kristen looks at Autumn who hides herself) Regina: "I'd always write stories based on me and this guy. He totally gives me the time of day, he's so cute and understands me more than anyone else. I'm the princess to his prince." Althea: Autumn? Regina: Words by Autumn Wilson. (Autumn runs out the cafeteria as people laugh and point at her. Regina and Megan walk out too) Megan: Autumn, Autumn, Autumn. Regina: Turns out you aren't as tough as everybody thinks you are. You're just a pathetic emo bitch. (Regina and Megan laugh and leave. Autumn breaks down crying) Sub Plot: Kristen/Andrew/Althea (At Javastar. Kristen is sitting on a stool and Althea comes in and takes off her headphones and sits with Kristen) Althea: Hey. Kristen: Hey got you your favorite caramel latte. Althea: Thanks. Kristen: So any guys here you crushing on? Althea: Yeah he's really nice, cute, funny, chill. Kristen: I he a Freshman, Sophomore, Junior or Senior? Althea: Sophomore. Kristen: I could set the two of you up if you'd like. Oh here he comes now. (Andrew comes in) Andrew: Hey ladies. Althea: Andrew? You know about this? Andrew: Yeah. I've been kinda wanting to date you forever. Technically since you came here. Althea: Me too. I like your jeans by the way. Andrew: Thanks. (Kristen hands Andrew a coffee) Andrew: Caramel right? Kristen: Yeah. Althea: That's my favorite too. Andrew: Join me Althea. Kristen: Aww. I'll just be over there. Enjoy the cheesecake. Catch you tomorow. Autumn needs me. (Kristen takes her coffee and leaves. Althea and Andrew start talking) Third Plot: Aqua (At Jayley's) Aqua: Cute clothes. Jayley: Thanks. Aqua: Can I borrow this? Jayley: Keep it. It's the only thing I hate. Aqua: Seriously? Jayley: Yeah. And if I was dating guys you did my parents would kill me. Aqua: Probably cause he's smokin' hot. (Aqua and Jayley laugh) Aqua: And they'd kill him first. Jayley: Cause he's a guy. See you can totally do this. Aqua: Yeah. Main Plot: Autumn/Regina (Autumn walks int the auditorium until people laugh at her and she leaves crying. Nathan follows her) Nathan: Hey. Autumn: Hi. Nathan: That was a reallly bitchy thing Regna did. Autumn: No duh, Sherlock she's the meanest girl in school she can't win! Nathan: She won't. Autumn: How do you know? Nathan: I have a plan. Autumn: I love you Nathan. As a friend. Nathan: So I'm that guy? Autumn: No! Nathan: Kidding. Autumn: Do that again and I'll put ants in your underwear. (Nathan helps up Autumn as they walk in the auditorium) Sub Plot: Kristen/Andrew/Andrew (After school Andrew and Althea come up to Kristen. "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield plays) Andrew:So your plan worked. Althea: You're a reallygood matchmaker Kristen. Kristen: So our plan worked? Andrew: Yep. Kristen: Aww my 2 best friends!This makes me so happy. Althea: We're dating. Kristen: Yay! Andrew: We're gonna go now. Kristen: Ok. (Althea and Andrew start to make out as Kristen leaves) Third Plot: Aqua (The next day) Jayley: Someone looks very stylish for being not rich. Aqua: No matter if you're rich, poor or in between you always gotta be stylish. Jayley: More stylish than the queen bee too. Aqua: And her clone. Jayley: I don't get how you can act so normal. Aqua: You never know. Main Plot: Autumn/Regina Regina: Let's see what other secrets are in here. Autumn: Me? Then why did Megan give blowjobs to the whole football team? (Everyone "Oohs") Nathan: Autumn, that's not all. Regina did the same to the track team. Regina: That is not true! I do not do any sexual acts. Autumn: Don't ever touch my diary. (Nathan snatches the diary from Megan's hands and gives it to Autumn) Regina: Fine emo! Autumn: And don't ever get catty with me and Althea when we watch you. Regina: Emo slut. Nathan: We showed them. Autumn: Yeah! (Autumn and Nathan hug) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts